


Atemnot

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [72]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: Feierstunde, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster, Wilhelmine Klemms POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Eigentlich müßte Wilhelmine Klemm die Pressekonferenz vorbereiten. Spielt nach „Feierstunde“.> Originalpost in meinem LJ





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sommerchallenge: h/c – Panikattacke – fürs Team  
> Team: Hufflepuff  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: Freundschaft, h/c  
> Handlung: Eigentlich müßte Wilhelmine Klemm die Pressekonferenz vorbereiten. Spielt nach „Feierstunde“.  
> Länge: ~ 450 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 45 Minuten

***

Es passiert ausgerechnet dann, als alles schon vorbei ist – noch mal gutgegangen, wie man so sagt. Thiel kommt aus dem Krankenhaus zurück um mit ihr die Fakten für die Presse zusammenzustellen. Die können sie nicht mehr länger warten lassen nach diesem Auflauf. Geiselnahme, Großeinsatz, Sondereinsatzkommando, zwei Tote – das muß erklärt werden. Sie hat vorher schon von Frau Haller gehört, daß Boerne noch lebt. Und trotzdem ist es eine Erleichterung, Thiel zu sehen, an einem Stück, und ihn das nochmal sagen zu hören, live und in Farbe.

„Es war verdammt knapp“, sagt Thiel. „Aber sie sagen, er überlebt.“ Es ist das erste, was er sagt, als er zur Tür herein kommt. Und eigentlich sollte jetzt die ganze Anspannung langsam von ihr abfallen, aber stattdessen spürt sie, wie die Panik in ihr hochsteigt. Knapp. Verdammt knapp. Sie kriegt keine Luft mehr, obwohl sie immer schneller atmet. Je hektischer sie versucht, Luft in die Lungen zu ziehen, desto schlimmer wird es. Ihr Herz hämmert wie verrückt. Thiel sagt etwas, aber sie hört es kaum über das Rauschen in ihren Ohren. 

Sie wird alt. Sie verkraftet sowas nicht mehr wie früher. Und dann sagt Thiel auch noch „Wir haben uns alle Sorgen gemacht um Boerne.“ In so einem verständnisvollen Ton, daß ruckzuck die Wut dann doch wieder die Überhand über die Panik gewinnt. „Was fällt Ihnen ein –“ ein keuchender Atemzug „- da einfach so reinzurennen! Sie hätten umkommen können!“

Thiel sieht sie überrascht an. „Sie haben sich meinetwegen Sorgen gemacht?“

„Nein!“ Sie funkelt ihn böse an. „Wie kommen Sie bloß auf die Idee?“

Wenigstens hat das Herzrasen nachgelassen, und sie hat nicht mehr das Gefühl, innerhalb der nächsten Sekunden zu ersticken. Natürlich hat sie sich Sorgen gemacht. Was für eine bescheuerte Frage. Sie kennt Boerne seit seiner Kindheit, und Thiel seit so vielen Jahren, daß es ihr auch schon so vorkommt, als hätte es keine Zeit davor gegeben. Denkt der Kommissar etwa, das ist ihr alles völlig egal?

„Sie sollten wirklich weniger rauchen“, sagt Thiel, als sie keuchend einatmet. Keuchend, aber zum Glück langsamer mittlerweile. Und sie muß lachen, obwohl sie gar keine Luft dafür übrig hat und obwohl das nun wirklich gar nicht so witzig ist und obwohl Thiel selbst auch aussieht, als wäre er kurz vorm Zusammenklappen.

Am Ende sitzen sie nur eine Weile nebeneinander und atmen zusammen. Thiel hat ihre Hand genommen, ein wenig unbeholfen, aber irgendwie rührt sie das. Obwohl sie sonst keine große Freundin solcher Gesten ist. Und Thiel genausowenig. Eigentlich berührt er nur sehr selten andere Menschen, wenn er es vermeiden kann. Außer Boerne, aber das ist ja auch etwas anderes, vermutet sie zumindest.

Sie reden nicht darüber, was passiert ist und warum. Das können sie irgendwann später tun. Oder nie. Nie wäre ihr eigentlich ganz recht. Jetzt müssen sie erst mal eine Pressekonferenz vorbereiten.

* Fin *


End file.
